Misty Greene
Misty Greene is a timebending, former spirit and one of Dialga's assistants. Her true name is Ukonatolious, or Ukon for short. She is friends with Jagar King and Olive Pioji. History Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Gnaa's Training", she helped the other timebenders to fight off Lord Gnaa. In the one-shot "A Second Chance", she giggled at Jagar's failed attempt to freeze Kuki in time. During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Misty Greene accompanied Jagar King and Olive Pioji throughout the story, and they were known as Team Spirit. She tried to offer Jagar comfort as he was upset about Yuki Crystal. In the alternate timeline created by Rumpel Stiltskin, she revealed her true name to Jagar. She fought alongside her friends to defeat Lucinda Talzin. She also gave Jagar her true name, seemingly giving Jagar more power as a result. At the story's end, the Grim Reaper brought Misty and friends back to life. Nextgen Series In the future, Misty is married to Jagar King, and they have two kids, George King and MaKayla King. Most of the time, she seems to spend her time meditating. In Operation: ERASED, Misty was concerned with Jagar's decision to lend his Chrono Staff to Sunni and Darcy Chariton. In Operation: NECSUS, Misty and her family took a vacation to the Great Clock to teach their kids about their timebending heritage. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Misty greets Egroeg and AlyakAm when they come to her house - thinking they were her own kids. She goes to cook in the kitchen while the two tend to their own business. Misty answers the door to find Nollid, Ikuyim, and Ydolem, once again thinking they were their respective Positives. When Egroeg and Alyak abruptly take the three upstairs, Misty realizes they are Negatives and goes to confront them on this matter. When she is about to mention Ragaj Gnik as Egroeg and Alyak's father, the two attempt to escape through a mirror, but Misty freezes the room in time. However, her bending does not work on the Gnik kids, because of the chi-blocks inscribed on their bodies. Divagirl362's Universe In "Operation FLASHBACK", Misty travels to a different dimension to warn her friend that Mellissa has made it to the Penstil Dimension, and was looking for the Sword of Black Shadows. Battles *Misty vs. Dimentia (offscreen). *Team Spirit vs. Negatar Gnaa. *Team Spirit vs. Breezard. *Team Spirit vs. Yuki Crystal. *Team Spirit vs. Crystal Colossus. *Team Spirit and others vs. Rumpel Stiltskin and Gruntilda. *Team Spirit and others vs. Ogle Frumpskin and Lucinda. *Team Spirit and others vs. Wicked Godmother. *Team Spirit vs. Dialga & Palkia. *Misty vs. Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik. Appearance She's a petite blonde girl. Her eyes are an unrealistic blue, spirit coming out in her, and sometimes float with images of various things she's seen. She wears a white T-shirt and blue jean shorts, when not in the Spirit World. Otherwise she wears a white dress reaching just below her knees and the right side tucked into the black belt around her waist. On her head is a simple ivy head piece, sort of like what the Greeks used to wear, which symbolizes her importance in the Spirit World as a direct worker for the highest ones. Personality Misty is a rather nice, playful girl who cares about her friends, namely Jagar. When she is an adult, Misty becomes more spiritual, spending most of her time meditating. Powers Misty is a timebender of great skill, and her spiritual sense as an adult increases her skill. She holds her full power in her true name, and can lend strength to others by telling them her name. Stories She's Appeared *Operation FLASHBACK *Gnaa's Training *A Second Chance *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: ERASED *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *While she is a timebender, in Operation FLASHBACK, she exhibits some traits that are more for a spacebender, as she can travel between dimensions. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Divagirl362's Pages Category:Timebenders Category:Revived Characters Category:King Family